


A Baker's Dozen

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: "Kim Mingyu" is a frequent client of his family's bakeshop who is the cause of his daily untimely awakening. Who buys bread at 5 o'clock in the morning?!





	A Baker's Dozen

"Welcome!" his father's loud voice overlapsed with their bakeshop's annoying door bell. Jihoon stirred on his sleep, but managed to drown out the conversation. Even if the voices are loud, with his mother talking excitedly with high pitch and his father laughing too loudly, these are things he could hear every single minute of his day, so he could sleep through it.

But when a new voice joined them, Jihoon could not just ignore it and slowly opened his eyes. His parent's bubbly laughter woke him up completely. Jihoon irritably scratched at his head as he forceably get ready for the day. The laughter continued as if to mock him. They are probably talking at their favorite client again.

This Kim Mingyu, from what he've heard, is a son of the flower shop owner across their bakeshop. It seems like he's just a couple of years younger than Jihoon but "works like he'll take over the shop responsibly," as his father had described him. His mother, on the other hand praises his "handsome face, strong arms, and bright personality". In both cases, the "unlike someone here" is unspoken but implied loud and clear. Jihoon always rolls his eyes when they are talking about it, unaffected as he knew that his breads are appreciated in the store.

Still, even if he always managed to wake up during his parents' and this perfect son material guy's conversation, he actually never met him. It seems like the guy never shows up during the noon time to afternoon when Jihoon voluntarily (read: guilt tripped) mans the counter.

Since those times are 'lean hours', his only regular customer is this tall guy who always manage to trip upon entering their shop. He also buys the blueberry bread everyday and never fails to say that its "the tastiest bread I've ever eaten". Many buys the bread, and there are others who tripped on their door, so Jihoon never really have the reason to tell his parents about this guy. He specially doesn't have to share that he found the guy's face as attractive and clumsiness as endearing.

But one time during their late night preparation for tomorrow's batch of bread, when the three of them are busy kneading their own doughs and his parents are talking about some of their usual customer, Jihoon just can't stop himself from sharing this bit of information.

"There's this one tall guy who trips on the door and buys blueberry bread everyday on the afternoon." he shared. He's too busy reprimading himself for talking so suddenly, so out-of-character so he focused on kneeding the blueberry bread dough (his own recipe, one only he could make), that he didn't notice the shared looks and the knowing smiles of his parents.

"Ohhhh, sounds familiar." his mother commented. Jihoon acknowledged it with a distracted hum, now fully focused on his dough.

* * *

 

Jihoon woke up too early. He doesn't know why, but for the whole night, he was restless and fully awake. Even if he only managed a few hours of sleep, it seems like he could make twenty batches of bread now with his fully awakened status. And if he's not mistaken, his usual self will be awaken by loud voices any minute now. He patiently wait for the door bell to ring.

Instead, a shrill ring from the phone is heard. He heard his mother answer it and after a few conversations that he can only hear and not understand, hurried steps are heard approaching his room. He jumped when his father opened the door, who also jumpedback when he noticed a sitting figure on the bed.

"You're awake?" his father asked incredibly. Jihoon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Wow, this is a pleasant surprise. And convenient. Can you deliver some bread to the flower shop? You know, the one that the Kim's owns?" his father said. Jihoon followed his father down their shop. When his mother saw him, she actually looked at him from head to toe. Jihoon ignored their shared looks.

"Why? The son is too busy to pick up their breads?" he commented. His mother handed him a paperbag with twelve pieces of his blueberry bread and ushered him towards the door.

"His mother is actually sick so he doesn't have anyone to leave the shop to when he buys the bread so he asked if he can have it delivered. Well, we don't do deliveries but we offered it to him one time, I guess he just remembered." His mother explained. Wow, going through lengths for this customer, his parents might be fond of him.

His mother opened the door and pointed out the guys in front of the flower shop, currently sweeping the store front. He looks familiar.

"That's him, that's Mingyu." his mother told him. The guy noticed them and waved on their way happily as Jihoon felt his cheeks darken.

"That's the guy. That's the guy who always trips and buys the blueberry bread during afternoon." he told his mother. His mother laughed behind him, waving back to Mingyu until the guy goes back to sweeping. Jihoon turns back to the shop and looked at his mother. His mother laughed at his dumbfolded face.

"We figured, but still shocked. He actually eats twenty four blueberry breads everyday. He must love it very much." she teases. Jihoon blushed but shook his head.

"Now, you should go a talk- oh, deliver his breads. He asked for a dozen." his father laughed. The two just loves annoying him.

Jihoon looked at the breads inside the bag. He counted twelve on it. He went inside and put another one in the bag. His father laugh at him while his mother cooed.

"Oh, giving the baker's dozen?" she said. Jihoon blushed again and glared at her.

"I'm a baker." he justified and hurriedly went to the flower shop, ignoring his parent's teasing.

Mingyu stopped sweeping when Jihoon thrust the paper bag full of bread on his chest. He looked at him, shocked as he clutched the bag to his chest.

"Here's your order. A dozen of blueberry bread." Jihoon explained and turned back to him.

"W-wait!" Mingyu stopped him. Jihoon looked back at the guy. "You're the son? You're the one who made this breads?" he asked. Jihoon glanced away and shyly nodded. "Wooow, I thought you're just the cashier or something... wait. I always say that I love this bread! So embarrassing!" Mingyu ranted and hid his face on the bag.

Gosh, it's cute.

"W-well. No need to be embarrassed." Jihoon said. The guy looked at him and smiled at Jihoon's bashful look.

"It's really good. I could eat hundreds of this if my body permits it! But my parent just allows me to visit the shop twice a day. Well, they never said how many I could order, so I always ordered a dozen." Mingyu staged whisper to him and Jihoon laughed. Mingyu proceeds to bite on a bread, then counted the remaining ones. He might have been confused, since he counted again, including the one he's already eating.

"Hey, I think you gave me an extra one." Mingyu said. Jihoon looked away again.

"Well, a baker's dozen is thirteen so... yeah. There's an extra. On me." Jihoon explained as he felt his cheeks darker.

"Woah. A dozen flowers is just twelve... wow. Bakers are cool." Mingyu said and nodded as he ate the third bread. He hummed as he bit into it and Jihoon found it really cute. "Oh, wait!" he said and went inside their shop. After a few minutes, he went out with a single rose at hand.

"This is for you. For baking the tastiest bread I've ever eaten." Mingyu gave the rose to Jihoon. He accepted it with a blush.

"Thanks." Now, its Jihoon's turn to hide his face in embarrassment by smelling the rose. They shared a smile, but the moment is ruined by Jihoon's father.

"Hey! We still need you here, son! Stop flirting at 6 AM- Oh good going, he already gave you a flower? Nice." his father teased them. Mingyu choked on his bread and Jihoon helped him, even if they're both red in the face for different reasons.

After securing that Mingyu's airway is no longer blocked and the guy is alright, he apologized for his father.

"Nah, it's alright." Mingyu said. They both hover and awkwardly looked away with their blusing faces until Jihoon could no longer hold it.

"well, I gotta go work." he excused himself.

"Bye! See you later!" Mingyu waved at him enthuastically.

That afternoon, it was Mingyu's dad's turn to tease them when he fetched Mingyu from the bakeshop when he stayed far too long.

And it was the beginning of the exchange of dozens of breads and roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIdealCutInManila!


End file.
